Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dua sisi kehidupan, gelap, cahaya. Putih, hitam. Kegelapan ada, bayangan dari cahaya yang selalu lurus dan tenang. Sequel dari Halloween Night. RnR for last chapter?
1. Chapter 1

Yosh!! akhirnya saia bisa bikin sekuel dari HALLOWEEN NIGHT!! Yihaaa!!!!! *nabur uang receh* -??-

yup, kali ini (lagi-lagi) cuma prolog, cuma permulaan. Dan bahkan saia sendiri tak bisa memprediksikan sampai berapa chapter fic ini, karena genre-nya Adventure...

Ufufufu...

SELAMAT MEMBACAA!!!! d^^b

* * *

******Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale******

**- Prologue -**

* * *

Disclaimer : Uhn.... Bleach punya saia? Amiiiin!!!!!! *ditendang mendadak ama Tite Kubo*

yang saia punya hanyalah ide cerita dari fic ini.... dan hak saia sebagai author-lah yang mengantarkan fic gaje ini ke situs fanfiction.... =="

* * *

Kegelapan adalah keabsolutan. Sisi lain dari takdir.

Kegelapan adalah dimensi yang mengiringi jalannya nasib sang cahaya.

Jika ada cahaya, maka disisi lainnya adalah kegelapan.

Kegelapan membayang, eksistensinya bisa dibuktikan.

Cahaya itu lurus, dan itu kemutlakan hukum alam. Sedangkan kegelapan adalah bagian yang menyelimutinya. Tak berbatas, penuh jebakan, kekelamannya menyembunyikan seribu satu hal.

Cahaya itu suci, dan kegelapan itu misteri.

x.x.x

Gagak menyeruak kesunyian, gelap menyelimuti. Erangan sang anjing adalah simfoni yang mengalir, mengiringi kehidupan sang gadis yang telah memutar haluan hidupnya, atau lebih tepat diputar nasibnya...

... Oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

"Momo?"

"Eh, Shiro-chan?" Momo memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi mengarah keluar jendela, menoleh pada pemilik suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Marah? Haha... Kau konyol, Shiro-chan. Tidak apa...."

"Benar?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?"

"Maaf, aku cuma kurang yakin...."

Momo menggeleng. "Ternyata ada juga ya, kehidupan yang seperti ini...."

"Ya. Ini adalah sisi kegelapan. Setiap cahaya pasti memiliki kegelapan sebagai bayangannya. Dan inilah dunia vampir, dunia yang tak tersentuh, namun ada." Toushiro memandang sekeliling, memutari keadaan kastil yang gelap dan menyeramkan.

Momo terdiam. Merenungi nasib yang ia jalani sekarang, tanpa pernah menduga sebelumnya.

"Benar kau tidak marah, Momo?" Toushiro meraih jemari Momo perlahan.

"Perlu kuyakinkan berapa kali, Shiro-chan? Aku senang bersamamu disini. Di dunia sana aku juga tidak memiliki siapa-siapa selain teman, tanpa Shiro-chan disana, aku kesepian...."

"Maafkan aku, Momo...."

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku senang kau membawaku ke dunia ini." Momo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Toushiro.

"_Tapi kau belum tahu, Momo, bagaimana kehidupan ini...."_ Toushiro berucap dalam hatinya.

"Ugh... Shiro-chan! A... Aku...!! Agh!!" erang Momo. Kedua tangannya memegang lehernya yang telah berselimut kulit putih pucat.

"Momo?! Ah, pasti!"

"A... Ada apa denganku, Shiro-chan?"

"Kau pasti membutuhkan darah untuk makan!"

"Arghh!!!" Momo mengerang makin nyaring.

Sekilas Toushiro melihat seorang manusia melintas lewat di depan kastil mereka. Manusia itu tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, karena memang kastil itu tak terlihat oleh manusia biasa.

"Cepat! Ikut aku turun ke bawah!!" Toushiro menggamit pinggang Momo, membawanya melompat turun.

Orang itu berhenti berjalan. Ia melihat sekeliling, tampak ia kelihatan ketakutan.

"Sekarang, gigit dia!" perintah Toushiro pada Momo.

"Gi... Gigit? Tidak mu... mungkin!!"

"Tidak ada jalan lain! Akan kujelaskan semuanya nanti!! Cepat, atau kau akan mati!!" Toushiro memaksa dengan lebih tidak sabar.

Momo merasa tak punya pilihan. Entah kekuatan apa yang mendorongnya, dengan cepat ia sergap tubuh orang itu, dan mengisap darahnya tepat di nadi lehernya. Cukup lama waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga Momo berhenti.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Toushiro.

Orang itu jatuh tersungkur tak berdaya. Warna pucat kini telah mendominasi tubuhnya.

Momo menyeringai. "Heh... Lumayan...." ucapnya, mengelap sisa darah yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya dengan lengan gaun hitamnya. Mata hazel-nya mencerminkan kekosongan, seperti tengah dirasuki sesuatu.

"Momo...." panggil Toushiro pelan. Reaksi ini memang biasa ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Eh...." Momo tampak tersadar. Matanya memutar ke segala arah, dan langsung tertumbuk pada sosok manusia yang terbaring tepat di hadapannya.

"Shiro-chan? Apa yang sudah kulakukan?! Kenapa dia?"

Toushiro menghela nafas. Berat mengatakannya, apalagi ia tahu Momo adalah orang dengan kepribadian halus, yang sangat takut bahkan sekedar untuk melukai orang lain.

"Apa aku membunuhnya, Shiro-chan? Kenapa?"

"Ayo, kita ke atas dulu. Kujelaskan semuanya disana." Toushiro menarik tangan Momo, membawanya melompat lagi ke atas dengan sayap di punggung mereka.

Momo masih belum berpaling dari orang itu, sembari menutup mulutnya. Pandangannya menyiratkan ketakutan yang sangat.

"Momo.... Aku ingin kau tahu, ini adalah konsekuensi kita sebagai vampir...."

"Ma... Maksud Shiro-chan?" cara bicara Momo masih terbata-bata. Pertanda ia masih takut karena kejadian barusan.

"Kita adalah vampire, penghisap darah. Hidup dari darah, ada karena darah, dan darah ada penopang utama hidup kita..."

"Jadi barusan... A... Aku tadi tidak sadar... Aku seperti didorong oleh sesuatu, dan, aku baru menyadarinya setelah orang itu terjatuh!"

Toushiro lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. "Yang kau alami tadi adalah gejala karena terlalu haus akan darah, kita akan seperti tidak sadar, dan didorong untuk segera menghisap darah manusia."

"Sebegitu kejamnya, Shiro-chan?"

Toushiro memejamkan matanya. "Ya. Karena itulah kita."

Momo memandang sekeliling dengan takut-takut.

"Ki... Kita adalah pembunuh? Kita jahat, Shiro-chan!"

"Momo.... Di dunia ini pasti ada dua sisi, jauh dan dekat, jelek dan bagus, hitam dan putih, baik dan jahat. Dua sisi itu selalu ada, untuk keseimbangan dunia."

Momo menunduk. Sejurus kemudian tetesan air mata terlihat turun di pipi Momo.

"Sudahlah, Momo. Kita pasti akan menemukan cara untuk keluar dari dunia ini...." Toushiro mendekap Momo, menyandarkan kepala Momo ke bahunya.

xxx

Dan sisi kegelapan itu pun terkuak.

Berjalan berputar bersama waktu. Beriring takdir.

Akankah ada bimbingan cahaya untuk bayang-bayang itu? Bayang-bayang yang menangis karena berada pada sisi yang bukan cahaya.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

Jangan protes karena pendek ya!

ini cuma prolog!!

penjelasan lebih detil akan ada pada chapter selanjutnya!!

SANKYUUU!!!

DON'T FORGET 2 REVIEW!!! XDD


	2. Chapter 2

******Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 2

* * *

Kelelawar mengikik, diantara kepakan sayapnya yang membelah angin malam. Sarang laba-laba adalah penghias pasif setiap pojok ruangan kastil. Perabotan tua dan berdebu mutlak keberadaannya, arti secara nyata kesuraman dari tempat ini.

Makhluk bukan manusia, tapi berwujud dan berparas tetap layaknya manusia, yang bergaun dan berjubah hitam adalah penghuni kastil nan tinggi itu.

Menggeliat di antara jalan mereka sebagai pemeran antagonis sebuah drama takdir.

**x.x.x**

Momo membuka tutup matanya, mengembalikan alam sadarnya setelah terbuai lelah menuju mimpi.

Dulu, kicau burung adalah penyambut sadarnya.

Sekarang?

Simfoni menakutkan itulah yang selalu menyapanya setelah lelap tertidur.

"Momo...." suara yang sangat disukainya menyapanya. Sedikit penghibur setelah erangan kelelawar tadi.

"O... Ohayou, Shiro-chan...." katanya bangkit ke posisi duduk.

"Ohayou? Sekarang sudah senja lewat, Momo...."

"Eh? Ah, aku lupa, sekarang aku bukan lagi manusia...." Momo baru ingat, perbedaan waktu tidur antara makhluk pengisap darah dan manusia normal itu berbeda.

Toushiro tersenyum lembut, namun getir. "Maaf, Momo...."

"Sudahlah, Shiro-chan. Aku tidak menyesal... Sepenuhnya...." Momo berjalan ke arah jendela di dekat kursi tua tempatnya tidur. Mengibaskan debu-debu yang melengket di bingkainya.

"Hn... Aku coba buka jendela ini ya...." tangan Momo mulai mendorong jendela itu, bermaksud agar jendela itu dapat menampakkan alam luar untuknya.

"Tunggu, Momo!"

"AH!" seru Momo, saat membuka jendela itu. Dengan spontan, setelah berteriak, ia berjalan mundur sembari menutup kedua matanya.

"Jangan lagi sekali-kali kau buka jendela itu sebelum malam sepenuhnya. Senja begini masih ada cahaya. Kita tidak bisa terkena cahaya walaupun sedikit, kecuali cahaya bulan...." Toushiro cepat-cepat menutup kembali jendela itu.

"Mengapa begitu?"

"Kita adalah vampir. Hidup dalam kegelapan. Tidak akan pernah berurusan dengan cahaya."

Momo lagi-lagi menunduk. Ia perlu beradaptasi lebih dengan 'dunia' barunya.

"Dan Shiro-chan, bisakah kau jelaskan, bagaimana cara kita makan? Kenapa aku masih belum merasa lapar? Walau aku sudah tidak makan satu hari penuh... Maksudnya, makan... Darah...."

"Kita berbeda dengan manusia. Kita makan dalam satu bulan hanya dua kali. Namun sekali makan kita bisa membunuh kurang lebih satu sampai dua orang...."

Momo berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa waktu itu, aku menggigit orang, orang tersebut hanya mati? Sedangkan waktu itu, kau menggigitku, tapi aku menjadi malah menjadi vampir...."

"Begini... Itu semua tergantung sugesti. Pikiranmu saat menggigit orang itu. Saat kau menggigit orang untuk kau makan, maka orang tersebut hanya akan mati di tanganmu, sedangkan jika kau menggigit orang untuk kau bawa sebagai teman hidupmu, maka orang itu juga akan sama sepertimu, menjadi seorang penghisap darah...."

"Sugesti ya...."

"Begitulah. Karena sugesti jugalah, yang mengiringi jalan hidup semua makhluk...." Toushiro mengelap sisa darah yang merembes dari mulutnya.

Itu berarti, ia telah membunuh satu orang lagi barusan.

"Shiro-chan, kau membunuh seseorang lagi?"

Toushiro mengangguk. "Aku sudah dua bulan tidak memangsa."

Mereka berdua lantas terdiam. Hingga kesunyian terpecahkan saat seorang wanita dengan gaun hitam selutut berlengan hingga sikunya, serta berambut orange panjang menghampiri mereka.

"Ishida-sama dan Ulquiorra-sama memanggil anda berdua."

"Ah, baiklah, 'Hime-san...." Toushiro berdiri, menarik tangan Momo.

Momo memperhatikan wanita itu lekat-lekat. Wanita itu menyelingkan senyum di ruas wajahnya yang pucat.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita dipanggil, Shiro-chan?"

"Ishida-sama dan Ulquiorra-sama akan menyempurnakanmu sebagai seorang vampir...." wanita itu menjawab.

"Menyempurnakan?"

"Sudahlah Momo, kau akan tahu nanti!" Toushiro membawa Momo ke tangga, menaikinya, kemudian memasuki ruangan di lantai 4 kastil itu. Tetap gelap, suram dan dingin, seperti yang lainnya.

"Permisi, Ulquiorra-sama, Ishida-sama," salam Toushiro dengan hormat.

"Masuk."

Toushiro berjalan masuk, diiringi oleh Momo. Menghadap dua orang di ruangan itu. Yang pertama berkacamata dan berdiri di dekat jendela, sedangkan yang satunya berkulit sangat pucat, dengan leleran hijau yang seolah memperlihatkan dia sedang menangis.

Ah, Momo ingat! Orang itu, yang 'berair mata hijau'! Sekelebat orang yang ia lihat di malam Halloween tahun lalu, saat Toushiro hilang.

"Kau yang bernama Momo Hinamori?" tanya yang berkacamata.

"I... Iya.... Hn...."

"Uryuu Ishida." kata laki-laki yang bertanya barusan.

"Malam ini, siapkah kau bersumpah menjadi seorang vampire sejati?"

"Vampir sejati?" tanya Momo pelan.

"Ya. Sejati," jawab yang satunya. "Kau harus berucap sebuah sumpah, yang membuktikan kau konsisten dengan takdirmu."

Momo mendesah. Takdir inikah yang harus ia jalani? Sebagai pembunuh, sisi antagonis dari sebuah drama kehidupan....

"Ul... Ulquiorra-sama...." gumam Momo, memastikan nama yang disebutnya benar.

"Kau, Momo Hinamori, apakah kau menerima takdirmu sebagai seorang vampire?" tanya Ulquiorra.

"Sa... Saya... Ya, saya menerima...."

"Apakah kau tidak menyesal?"

"Sepenuhnya...." jawab Momo gemetaran. _"Tidak." _sambungnya dalam hati.

"Baik. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah bagian dari kami. Kita adalah sisi antagonis dalam pemeranan takdir. Hidup karena dan untuk membunuh. Itu adalah kita. Pengisi kegelapan. Kita bisa menampakkan diri di depan manusia, karena, sekali lagi, sugesti diri kita, pikiran kita. Jika kita menginginkan untuk terlihat oleh mereka, maka dengan mudah mereka akan melihat kita."

Momo menunduk. Tak bereaksi. Sementara Toushiro hanya menekuri punggung kekasihnya. Tatapan mata emerald-nya susah digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau tentu sudah paham semua tentang vampire. Tentang bagaimana cara kita memangsa, ketentuan sugesti yang mendasari mangsa kita?"

"Ya. Saya sudah paham, Ulquiorra-sama...."

"Bagus. Sekarang kau sudah boleh kembali. Selebihnya, untuk hal yang masih belum kau pahami, kau bisa bertanya padaku atau yang lain."

Momo mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat datang, anggota baru." suara laki-laki menyapa Momo dari belakang.

"Selamat bergabung...." sahut wanita yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian satu persatu," kata Ulquiorra.

"Aku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Dan aku Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia."

"Saya Hinamori Momo...."

Kedua orang itu tersenyum pada Momo. Momo hanya membalas senyum mereka dengan senyum tipis.

"Kami permisi dulu, Ulquiorra-sama," pamit Toushiro, meraih tangan Momo keluar dari ruangan itu.

**xxx**

"Shiro-chan, aku boleh keluar kan?" tanya Momo pada suatu malam.

"Mau kemana?"

"Cuma mau berkeliling. Tak apa kan?"

"Ya. Tapi, jangan sampai terlalu lama."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak.... Aku cuma... Mengkhawatirkanmu...."

Momo tersenyum, "Tenang saja. Aku juga bisa menjaga diriku. Ja ne, Shiro-chan!" Momo keluar dari kastil tanpa memakai sayap hitamnya.

"Kukira kau harus menjaganya dengan lebih waspada."

"Ulquiorra-sama!" Toushiro sedikit terkejut. "Memangnya kenapa dengan Momo? Ada apa dengannya?"

"Atau mungkin hanya aku yang melihatnya begitu?"

"Kenapa dengan Momo?"

"Aku melihatnya berbeda dengan kalian. Dia tampak begitu getir saat mengucapkan sumpah sebagai vampir. Memang biasanya begitu, tapi ia seperti sangat ketakutan. Itu membuktikan bahwa ia memiliki sebuah sifat yang lain pada dirinya."

"Sifat... Lain?"

"Ya. Sifat baik yang tidak dimiliki semua vampir. Ia tampak tak tega saat mesti membunuh. Itu yang memungkinkannya menjadi kebalikan, dan musuh kita."

"Cahaya?"

"Mungkin. Aku juga melihatnya sebagai tipe yang bertekad kuat, bahkan mungkin bisa membalikkan takdirnya karena itu."

"Anda meramalkan begitu?"

Ulquiorra berlalu tanpa menjawab.

Selama ini Toushiro tahu, ramalan dari seorang pemimpin mereka, Ulquiorra, tak pernah salah.

Tapi bagaimana memutarbalikkan kenyataan mutlak yang sedang mereka hadapi?

**xxx**

Momo tiba di sebuah rumah bercat krem. Rumah itu sepi. Halamannya penuh dengan daun kering. Terasnya berdebu.

Ya, itulah rumahnya. Yang sudah kurang lebih dua minggu ia tinggalkan.

Ia mencoba masuk ke dalamnya. Tak perlu kunci atau paksaan. Hanya perlu melangkah seperti biasa, dan tubuhnya -atau tepatnya rohnya, akan sampai ke bagian dalam rumah itu. Mungkin, Momo menduga, teman-temannyalah yang mengunci rumah ini saat ia tidak ada, mengingat ia belum pernah pulang. Ia merasa beruntung, memiliki sahabat sebaik mereka.

Dilihatnya sekeliling bagian dalam rumah itu. Tak ada perubahan. Hanya debu yang mengumpul yang membuat rumah itu sangat kentara kalau tak berpenghuni.

Matanya tertumbuk pada bingkai foto yang terjatuh di depan pintu kamarnya. Foto dirinya, bersama Toushiro.

Ia kini telah dapat bersama Toushiro. Kembali mendekapnya setelah rindu berkepanjangan.

Tapi, ada bayarannya.

Ia harus menjalani hidup sebagai pembunuh.

Ia benci berbuat jahat. Dan itu yang paling dihindarinya saat ia masih menjadi manusia normal.

Kini, ialah yang paling berbuat salah, dan mendapatkan peran paling jahat di pentas kehidupan berjudul drama sang takdir ini.

"Kemana Momo ya?" suara agak gaduh memecah keheningan rumah itu.

"Iya. Sudah setengah bulan kita tidak bertemu dengannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?"

Momo berjalan keluar, menembus lagi pintu luar.

Ada Isane, Soi Fon, Nanao, dan Tatsuki.

"Kalian...." gumam Momo, menghampiri keempat orang itu.

"Aku mengkhawatirkannya." kata Isane.

Momo kini berdiri tepat di belakang Isane. Matanya hampir menjatuhkan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Aku baik-baik saja... Aku sangat merindukan kalian...." Momo berbicara. Meski ia tahu, takkan ada seorangpun yang mampu mendengarnya.

"Eh, aku merasa... Agak takut...." kata Soi Fon, sembari merapatkan jaket putihnya.

"Iya. Aku.... Merinding." sahut Tatsuki, meraba tengkuknya.

"Kurasa kita harus pulang. Jika pulang, Momo pasti akan memberitahukannya pada kita. Aku tahu, dia tidak akan mengkhianati kita." timpal Nanao, sembari mendekap erat lagi buku tebal di tangan kanannya.

"Ya. Momo, cepatlah pulang...." kata Isane, sembari mengikuti langkah teman-temannya yang keluar dari halaman rumah itu.

Momo tertinggal sendiri. Menutup kedua matanya. Menahan air mata yang telah mendesak turun.

"_Aku harap, aku bisa membalikkan takdirku...."_

**xxx**

"Hiks...." Momo menghambur, masuk ke dalam kastil, berlari menerobos tangga.

"Momo? Kau kenapa?!" tanya Toushiro, melihat Momo yang begitu datang.

"Shiro-chan...." Momo menyandarkan diri pada Toushiro, "A... Adakah cara, untuk membalikkan seorang vampire menjadi seorang manusia lagi?" katanya, disela isak tangisnya. Meski ia mati-matian menahannya.

Toushiro terdiam. Dalam hatinya, ia tahu, ialah orang yang paling bersalah.

"Maafkan aku, Momo, aku telah membawamu ke dalam dunia ini. Aku terlalu egois!"

"Tapi.... Aku tidak mau menyalahkanmu... Aku senang kita bisa bersama lagi, tapi... Aku ingin agar kita berdua, bisa kembali bersama... Sebagai sepasang manusia...."

Toushiro membelai rambut Momo yang kali ini terurai melebihi bahunya.

"Memangnya kau barusan kemana saja?"

"Aku pulang ke rumahku... Ternyata ada teman-teman disana... Mereka merindukanku... Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan mereka.... Terlebih lagi, aku adalah seorang pembunuh!!" Momo menekankan nada bicaranya pada kata-kata terakhir.

Toushiro hanya memejamkan mata.

Andai ia tahu, cara untuk membalikkan dongeng ini, membalikkan mereka menjadi peran protagonis lagi.

**xxx**

"Kau sedang apa, Momo?" Toushiro menyapa Momo yang sedang menatap pada keadaan malam, di bulan purnama yang membulat sempurna itu.

"Tidak. Aku cuma kagum pada warna bulan itu. Putih, suci."

"Cahaya memang indah, Momo."

"Ya... Andai aku bisa seperti mereka...."

Toushiro tercekat. Biasanya, seorang vampire benci cahaya, bahkan cahaya bulan sekalipun. Tapi, ada apa dengan Momo? Kenapa ia malah menyukai cahaya?

"Cahaya adalah musuh kita, Momo."

"Musuh? Memangnya ada kehidupan lain selain kita disamping manusia?"

"Ada."

"Apa itu, Shiro-chan?"

"Toushiro, Ulquiorra-sama memanggilmu."

Toushiro menghentikan gerakan mulutnya yang ingin memberikan sebuah penjelasan pada Momo.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki," Toushiro berlalu, mengikuti Ichigo yang berbalik menuju ruangan tempat Ulquiorra.

Momo mengernyitkan kening.

Sudahlah. Hal itu bisa ia tanyakan lain kali. Tangannya bergerak menutup jendela tempatnya bertopang. Lalu berbalik ke ruangannya.

"Sepertinya, dia vampire yang berbeda kali ini...." sebuah suara lembut memecah keheningan malam.

"Ya. Baru kali ini aku lihat seorang vampire yang senang cahaya. Ada sesuatu yang lain pada dirinya."

"Retsu-sama, bisakah seorang vampire menjadi seperti kita?"

"Entahlah. Selama ratusan tahun ini aku belum pernah mendengar yang seperti itu. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti."

Seberkas cahaya melenyapkan pemilik suara itu, menyisakan butir keemasan yang indah.

Namun tak ada satupun yang menyadarinya.

**x.x.x**

Sebuah jalan akan terbuka untuk mengubah takdir....

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N :

Selesai juga akhirnya!!! Tapi..... *mata berair*

Gak nyambuuuungggg!!!!! Huuee.... maafkan saiaaa!! Maklum dah, nyelesain fic ini pas lagi kurang enak badan! Gejala flu!!! HUEEEE!!! *nangis gulung2*

Jika ada hal yang kurang dimengerti karena KETIDAKNYAMBUNGAN chapter kali ini, bisa ditanyakan di ripyu!! Ntar di chapter selanjutnya (mungkin) akan saia perjelas!!!

Tolong maafkan saia yang udah bikin fic yang gak nyambung.....

Okelah, saia sempetin dulu ngebales ripyu-an dari chapter 1 kemaren. Yukina lagi kabur ama koi-nya, jadi saia sendiri aja! (Yukina : HATSYYIII!!)

**Ruki_ya** : Shiro-chan pantes jadi vampire? Haha.... Pas kan? *dibankai*

**Ichakuchikichi** : Takut? Gak usah kali neng... Mereka gak berani datang kok, udah saia kurung di kamar berduaan.... *ngelirik Shiro+Momo yang diiket bareng*

Raiko Azawa : Lumayan ya? Syukurlah kalau begitu....

**shiNomori naOmi** : Rate M? Sejauh ini rencana saia cuma mau bikin rate T aja dah.... *belum berani bikin rate M, masi kekecilan*

**red-deimon-beta** : kebalikan Twilight? Rdb ngerasa gitu ya? HEE??? udah dimasukin fave author plus di-alert!! Aduh, terima kasih sekaliii!!! Hal yang anda lakukan begitu memotivasi saiaaa!!!!

**CursedCrystal** : minum darah sesama vampire? Ntar sama ama Crystal-san....(-,- ") Yah, sudah jelas kan alasan mereka mesti bunuh....

**hinamori Shion **: Oh, ini dia ya acc-nya Rizky!! Su... Sugoi? Makasih....

.

.

.

.

**Sankyu dah bacaa!!**

**Akan lebih baik jika anda mengarahkan kursor ke link ijo di bawah ini!! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

******Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 3

* * *

Angin menggulirkan waktu yang tak pernah berhenti.

Bulan purnama sudah berkali-kali menyusuri malam.

Hari sudah bisa dihitung hingga minggu, minggu sudah berganti wajah menjadi bulan.

Tapi bayang-bayang itu tetap menyesali takdirnya. Menyesali tetes darah yang jatuh karena dirinya.

**x.x.x**

"Momo, kau tidak apa-apa?" Toushiro menghampiri Momo yang terduduk lemas di ruangannya.

"Aku? Eh... Ti... Tidak apa-apa kok."

Toushiro menyentuh wajah Momo. Panas.

"Kau pasti sakit."

"Hee? Memang vampir juga bisa sakit?" tawa Momo.

"Hanya ada satu hal yang menyebabkan ini."

"Apa?"

"Sudah berapa bulan kau tidak memangsa darah?"

Darah Momo berdesir.

"Terakhir kau makan kan saat pertama kali kau menjadi vampir? Sudah berapa bulan semenjak hari itu?"

Momo diam. Alasan sebenarnya ia tidak mau makan untuk beberapa lama cuma satu....

... Ia tak ingin menjadi seorang pembunuh.

"Kau harus makan, Momo."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Ini dunia kita."

"Dunia... kita?"

"Kau tentu sudah mengerti konsekuensi kita sebagai penghisap darah. Kehidupan kita tidak seperti manusia yang dipenuhi masalah karena keserakahan mereka. Kita damai, hanya sebagai sisi lain yang membayang. Tapi darah itulah yang menjadi bayaran atas kehidupan kita."

Momo tertunduk. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia takut melukai Toushiro atas penyesalan yang mendasari tangis tersebut.

"Tidak bisakah hanya makan darah binatang?"

"Binatang? Darah binatang berbeda dengan manusia. Darah mereka lebih amis. Kau tidak akan suka. Kau harus makan darah manusia."

Momo menghela nafas panjang.

"Carilah orang yang benar-benar pantas untuk dibunuh. Yang mempunyai sifat tak pantas menjadi manusia. Akan kubantu mencarinya," Toushiro menggamit tangan Momo.

Momo berdiri dengan malas. Toushiro membawanya keluar dari kastil. Tepat saat mereka keluar, ada seseorang yang lewat di depan mereka dengan langkah sempoyongan dan wajah merah. Ketahuan sekali kalau dia sedang mabuk.

"Nah, beginilah contoh manusia yang tidak baik. Sekarang, isap darahnya," Toushiro menahan tangan orang itu.

"Sekarang?" tanya Momo ragu-ragu.

"Iya. Kalau terlambat nanti dia pergi."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya?" Toushiro berbalik menjadi heran, "Bukannya kau sendiri tahu?"

Momo mendekatkan mulutnya ke aliran urat nadi di leher orang itu. Tapi ia mundur kembali.

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Aku... Aku tidak bisa, Shiro-chan...."

"Apa perlu aku yang mengisap darah orang ini untuk kuminumkan langsung ke mulutmu?"

Mendadak wajah Momo memerah setelah mencerna maksud perkataan Toushiro. Dengan cepat ia arahkan lagi mulutnya ke nadi orang itu. Menghisap darahnya perlahan hingga orang itu jatuh. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menatap kosong pada mayat yang ada dihadapannya.

Sepi menghujam. Toushiro menatap Momo, dan Momo tertunduk, tak mampu berpikir jernih.

"Kau vampir yang kemarin?" suara lembut menyapa mereka dari belakang.

Kedua orang itu spontan menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu.

Sebuah objek tak terduga. Seorang berwajah lembut, dengan senyum yang tak bisa diragukan keanggunannya. Gaun putih yang melindungi tubuhnya begitu bersinar, setara dengan cahaya terang yang menyelubunginya. Bulir keemasan tertinggal sebagai bayangannya.

Dia tak bertongkat seperti peri dari negeri dongeng. Dia juga tak bersayap seperti pada fiksi-fiksi barat. Tapi aura yang terpancar dari dirinya bagaikan seorang bidadari yang penuh dengan seribu satu kebaikan untuk diberikan.

"Kau!" Toushiro tak mengerjap, matanya membulat penuh. Tapi dengan gerakan spontan ia menyipitkan sepasang indra penglihatannya itu.

Momo masih tercekat, mungkin lebih tepatnya terpana. Gerakan mulutnya yang terbuka perlahan berkata "Indah sekali...."

"Ayo Momo!!" Toushiro menarik tangan Momo, memaksanya masuk ke dalam kastil.

Namun Momo konstan dengan posisinya. Wanita di hadapannya menyapanya pelan, "Hai."

Momo membalas senyum itu.

"Momo!" Toushiro tidak mampu melihat ke arah wanita itu. Kekontrasannya begitu menusuk penglihatan Toushiro.

"Hai, peri yang cantik."

Wanita itu menggeleng, pelan, dan anggun.

"Bukan, kami bukan peri."

Momo memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "Lantas?"

"Kami bukan peri, karena kami tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan layaknya dalam dongeng. Kami tidak ada bedanya dengan kalian, penjaga."

"Penjaga?"

"Kalian para vampir adalah penjaga kegelapan, sedangkan kami adalah penjaga bagian yang terang. Setiap bayangan pasti terjadi karena ada cahaya. Kami adalah penyeimbang kalian."

Momo masih menghiasi wajah pucatnya itu dengan senyum manis, terus-terusan menguntaikan kata-kata kekaguman akan keindahan di hadapannya. Wanita itu begitu memikat perhatiannya.

"Masuk, Momo!!" Toushiro tak bertoleransi lagi, menarik Momo paksa, hingga gadis itu mau tak mau ikut.

"Shiro-chan...."

Wanita cahaya itu perlahan menghilang. Momo sedikit kecewa, dan Toushiro pun telah berhasil membawanya masuk ke dalam kastil kembali.

**xxx**

"Shiro-chan...." Momo memanggil Toushiro. Meski ia tahu kekasihnya itu sedang memandangnya.

"Ya?" respon Toushiro.

Mata Momo terarah ke luar jendela samping tempatnya duduk, seperti mencari sesuatu, "Wanita kemarin itu keren sekali, ya."

"Keren? Kau anggap sebuah wujud cahaya itu keren? Tidak biasanya seorang vampir berkata seperti itu...."

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Tidak salah, cuma tidak wajar. Apa yang menyebabkanmu jadi menyukai cahaya? Bukan jalan seorang vampir untuk menyukai cahaya, Momo."

"Tapi mereka kan indah... Aku suka... Andainya aku bisa menjadi mereka...."

"Apa kau bilang? Kau ingin berubah menjadi mereka?"

Momo mengangguk antusias, "Setidaknya lebih baik daripada menjadi pembunuh seperti kita."

Toushiro mendesah. Hasil dari rasa khawatir, sesal, dan takut yang bercampur.

Momo berdiri, "Aku mau keluar dulu, Shiro-chan."

"Mau kemana?" Toushiro ikut berdiri.

"Aku ingin mencari mereka. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang mereka...."

"Jangan Momo! Disini saja!!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin... Agar kau tak pergi dariku. Sebab jika kau mendekati mereka, kau pasti akan mereka bawa. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, Momo...."

"Shiro-chan...." Momo menampakkan senyum lembutnya. "Kalaupun aku ikut dengan mereka, aku pasti akan membawamu juga...."

"Aku tidak suka cahaya, Momo!" Toushiro menahan tangan Momo dengan erat.

"Lepaskan, Shiro-chan! Sakit!!"

Tangan Toushiro diletakkannya di kedua sisi pipi Momo. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan.

Momo terdiam, hanya matanya yang berbicara pada warna emerald yang kini makin mendekat ke wajahnya.

Dan kedua bibir mereka pun saling menyapa, bersentuhan dengan lembut.

Momo menyerah. Ia pun mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Toushiro, dan Toushiro tetap mengusap pelan pipinya.

Ya, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu, Toushiro dapat menahan Momo....

... Sementara.

**xxx**

Momo berjalan dengan langkah biasa ke kastil. Gaun hitamnya agak sedikit kotor pada bagian ujung. Rambut yang senada dengan gaunnya tergerai sepunggung, membiaskan sedikit cahaya malam dari kunang-kunang. Bibirnya mendengungkan senandung kecil.

Gadis itu sehabis melakukan kebiasaan barunya. Di setiap malam, keluar dari kastil, dan duduk di tepi sungai kecil, mengamati malam. Mengamati setiap detil dari lingkungan sekitar.

Mencoba mendapatkan seberkas simfoni baru dari kehidupan baru.

Mungkin saja dari simfoni baru itu, ia bisa mendapatkan inspirasi baru, yang mungkin dapat membuatnya tak menyesal lagi.

"Hai."

Momo menghentikan langkahnya, memendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Siapa?"

Sosok wanita yang familiar muncul dari balik pohon. Momo terkejut untuk sekian detik, namun kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Anda, yang kemarin...."

Bibir wanita itu membentuk huruf U dengan gerakan yang anggun. "Panggil saja aku Retsu...."

"Retsu... sama?"

"Terserah kau. Bisa aku bicara denganmu?"

Gaun putih Retsu berkibar terkena angin, selaras dengan ujung anyaman rambut panjangnya. Membuat Momo lagi-lagi terpana melihat keindahan penampilan dari sang ratu cahaya itu.

"Baik," jawab Momo.

Retsu memberikan isyarat langkah. Membawa Momo ke sebuah tempat.

"Tutup matamu," Retsu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pohon maple tua.

"Ada apa, Retsu-sama?"

"Tutuplah matamu, dan jangan kau buka sampai kuperintahkan kembali."

Momo menutup matanya. Dari balik kelopak matanya, ia bisa mengindera ada cahaya terang di depannya. Cukup lama juga ia menahannya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu."

Momo dengan lekas membuka mata. Ia tak sabar menanti kejutan apa yang akan menyapanya.

Sebuah taman cantik, berhias bunga beragam warna, beserta pemandangan kepakan-kepakan dari sayap kupu-kupu dan merpati putih bersih.

Ada beberapa orang di dalamnya, wanita berambut oranye bergelombang, dan berambut hitam dengan wajah pendiam, serta seorang lagi dengan rambut hijau toska.

"Selamat datang di tempat kami."

Momo terpana. Dedaunan hijaunya tertata rapi, bunga wangi dan indah adalah objek utama yang paling menyita perhatian. Tempatnya terang, dan sejauh apapun mata memandang, hanya ada satu kata yang menggambarkannya.

Keindahan.

Berbeda dengan kastil yang gelap, dan memaksanya untuk hidup berdampingan dengan kelelawar.

"Silahkan duduk," Retsu mempersilahkan Momo agar duduk di kursi perak itu. Di hadapan mereka telah tersedia dua gelas minuman, sepertinya anggur.

"Bisa kita mulai bicara sekarang?" tanya Retsu.

Momo mengangguk.

"Kau, apa kau sudah senang dengan hidupmu sekarang?"

Wajah Momo yag tadinya antusias berubah murung, ia menunduk.

"Saya masih belum mengerti apa yang saya rasakan. Saya senang, karena saya sudah bersama kembali dengan kekasih saya, dan meninggalkan kehidupan manusia yang kacau itu. Namun disisi lain... Saya tidak mau membunuh, tidak mau meninggalkan teman-teman saya yang begitu percaya kepada saya...."

Retsu tersenyum kecil, "Aku mengerti. Tapi bagaimana kalau itu sudah menjadi konsekuensi? Kau harus membunuh, agar kau bisa hidup tenang sebagai vampir, penjaga kegelapan."

Momo menggeleng. "Tapi saya takut, Retsu-sama...."

"Kau vampir yang unik, sayang."

"Unik?"

"Ya. Vampir lain begitu membenci cahaya, mereka tidak menyukai kami. Menjauhi kami. Tapi kau malah kagum dengan cahaya, yang seharusnya adalah musuhmu. Kau juga tidak takut saat bertemu kami."

"Buat apa takut? Cahaya itu indah, suci."

Retsu memandang Momo dalam-dalam. Sepintas penampilannya biasa, bergaun hitam dengan lengan baju hingga siku, rambut hitam tergerai, dan kulit pucat. Tapi siapa yang tahu, takdir apa yang menyertainya? Atau apa yang ada dalam hatinya?

"Retsu-sama?"

"Ah, ya.... Sepertinya, kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar, suatu saat nanti."

Momo mengerutkan dahi.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kamu pulang saja. Nanti kekasihmu khawatir."

"Baik...." tersirat sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Momo. Namun ia menurut saja saat Retsu membawanya keluar dari taman menuju pohon besar.

"Tutup matamu, sebentar."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Momo menurutinya. Hingga dalam beberapa detik ia kembali ke tempat tadi, pohon maple tua beserta pemandangan malam yang sunyi.

"Terima kasih, Retsu-sama."

Momo lalu berjalan pulang, meninggalkan Retsu.

"Anda tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang, Retsu-sama?" seorang wanita berambut hitam dan berambut toska datang tiba-tiba kepadanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya membawanya sebentar, saat ini aku sekedar ingin tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan."

"Sebentar sekali anda membawanya...." timpal wanita berambut toska.

"Nanti akan kubicarakan lagi dengannya."

"Yakin anda ingin membawanya ikut bersamanya? Bisakah seorang vampir menjadi penjaga cahaya?"

"Kalau dia, mungkin bisa."

"Apa alasan anda membawanya?" wanita berambut hitam yang terjalin itu akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Karena dengan menjadi penjaga cahaya, akan ada satu jalan untuk mengembalikan takdirnya. Aku tahu dia begitu menyesali takdirnya saat ini."

Kedua wanita disamping Retsu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian seberkas cahaya terpancar, meninggalkan debu emas, melenyapkan mereka dari alam sekitar yang gelap itu.

**x.x.x**

Sebuah noktah hitam telah dirasuki cahaya, walau masih meninggalkan berkas-berkas keraguan, namun hatinya tak lagi mantap menerima dirinya sebagai penjaga kegelapan.

Karena ia lebih tertarik pada cahaya, sebuah ketidaknormalan yang wajar, karena ia adalah sebuah pengecualian.

**- To Be Continued -**

* * *

**  
**

kazuka : yippie! yippie, yippie!!! selesaiii!!! akhirnya saia bisa mendapatkan pencerahan setelah kebuntuan. Satu persatu ide untuk nih fic ngalir!! yay!!

yukina : seneng amat.... jangan gila oy!

kazuka : aku emang udah gila!! Sarap! Gaje!!

yukina : daripada macem-macem, mending jawabin ripyu!

kazuka : wokeh! karena saia menghormati para ripyuer, maka saia akan menjawab ripyu kaliaaan!!! Siapa ripyuer pertama kita kali ini?

yukina : pertama adalah dari... **CursedCrystal**.

kazuka : haiaaa!! Dini-nee!!! Ulquiorra memang pas jadi raja vampir! Tapi maaf, gak saia masukin di chapter ini.... Eit, musuh bangsa vampir? Kan cahaya~

yukina : lanjut! Dari **Ichakuchiki**....

kazuka : makasih cha... makasih~ *peluk-peluk Icha*ditendang ampe Yupiter*

yukina : dasar author sarap. Untung RSJ jauh, kalo gak, mungkin dari kemarin-kemarin dia udah dimasukin kesana....

kazuka : *balik naik meteor* -??- buat **Ruki_ya**, yupp! Karena itulah, fic ini ada! Kalo Momo gak bisa ngubah takdirnya, gak mungkin kan saia bikin nih fic? *diinjek massa*

yukina : *geleng2* nih, dari **red-deimon-beta**!

kazuka : hyaa!! debrii!!! WATDE? Saia kejam? MWRAHAHAHAHA!!! saia udah nularin kamuu!! bagus! bagus! *nepuk-nepuk bahu debri*dilindes*

yukina : dari **Chizu Michiyo**....

kazuka : makasih dah ripyu, chizuu! nih, dah kuapdet!

yukina : nah, ada senpaimu, **ChellySeliee is Cho**!!!

kazuka : yuhuuuy!!! Choooo!!!! *bales teriak pake toa* makasih udah nyempetin ripyu! Aduh, makasih nih koreksinya! Saia memang bego.... *getok-getok kepala sendiri* nheee... udah saia apdet!

yukina : kemudian, **hinamori Shion**.... vampir gak normal?

kazuka : hyahaa! emang! gak normal nih Momo! Hahaha... vampir kan alergi cahaya!!

Momo : *muncul tiba-tiba* Apa?! Lo bilang gue gak normal? *ngelempar panci ke kazu*

kazuka : aduuuh!! Hwoi! Tuntutan skenario, tahu! Lo lempar-lempar gue, gue bilangin ke Toushiro lo!!

Momo : bilangin aja! Gue juga bilangin elo ke -piiip- kalo lo sebenernya....... hmmmft!!!

kazuka : *ngebekep mulut Momo* diem!! Udah lo kesana aja, ke belakang panggung, temuin yayangmu disana!

Momo : *swt* -ngacir-

yukina : oke, ripyu yang terakhir untuk chapter ini! dari **Nazuna10**!!

kazuka : ahahaha!!! Toushiro ketemu Edward? Boleh juga tuh, kita pasangin aja Edward ama Shiro-chan!! Ufufufu, Shiro jadi uke!! *bagian fujoshi dari otak mulai muncul ke permukaan*

Toushiro : *ngelemparin kazu pake meja*

kazuka : *ngelus2 kepala yang benjol* ampun!!! Iya deh!! eh, ternyata masih ada! dari **haru chan tOushirO**.... duh, masaaa? jangan berlebihan ah~

yukina : *ngliatin kazu dengan tampang jijay plus jijik* lebayyyy!!!!!!!!

kazuka : Yup! Selesai!! Makasih semuanya, yang udah ripyu, yang udah baca, makasssiiiiiih semuanyaa!! Ripyu anda begitu memotivasi saia.... jadi.... ripyu dooong.... *puppy eyes*

.

.

.

.

.

**Current mood : Need some review! **(emang ada yang ginian?)


	4. Chapter 4

Berpikir keras untuk fic ini, supaya tamatnya cepat. Beneran deh, punya utang multichap itu bener-bener repot! Mau bagaimana lagi, ideku ngalir gak henti-henti!! Tapi saia ga mau menelantarkan begitu saja, mengingat angka-angka yang ada di traffic saia. Yosh! Maaf apdetnya rada lama!!

Bahkan untuk fic ini, saia mesti mikir keras pas pelajaran sejarah! alurnya mesti saia pikirin mateng-mateng!! Perhatian terbagi-bagi deh jadinya.... =='

Saia ga mau usaha saia terlantar! Jadi pelajaran sejarah mesti saia abaikan hanya untuk karya tercinta~ *bah! lebay!!*

gomen juga kalo ternyata saia bikin hitsu rada sinis disini, sebenarnya itu pun untuk melindungi Momo dari hal yang ia khawatirkan.... ~,~a

* * *

******Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 4

* * *

Kedua bayang-bayang itu bertarung keras dengan argumen mereka.

Antara cahaya dan kegelapan, dan mempertahankan persepsi sendiri-sendiri atas kedua sisi kehidupan itu.

Akankah, salah satunya bisa meyakinkan bayang-bayang yang lain untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya?

**x.x.x**

"Mana Momo?" Toushiro menggebrak pintu tua berwarna coklat itu.

Seluruh mata yang ada di dalamnya mengarah pada Toushiro. Ichigo, Rukia, Ulquiorra dan Orihime.

"Hei! Tidak perlu sampai memukul pintu seperti itu, kan?" tegur Ichigo, mengerling tajam ke mata emerald Toushiro yang tampak panik.

"Mana Momo? Sejak tadi sore aku tidak melihatnya!"

Yang lain mengerutkan dahi, seraya mengangkat bahu.

Sesaat kemudian Ulquiorra angkat bicara, "Dia tengah berada di dunia lain."

"Dunia lain? Maksud anda?!" mata Toushiro membelalak, meski ia tahu itu kurang sopan di hadapan pemimpinnya sendiri.

Ulquiorra memejamkan matanya perlahan, "Dia tengah dibawa oleh para penjaga cahaya itu."

"Penjaga cahaya?! Lantas bagaimana dengan Momo?"

"Kau tidak perlu sepanik itu, Hitsugaya-kun," sambung Rukia.

"Tidak panik bagaimana? Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar dibawa dan ikut dengan mereka? Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Momo!"

"Ya, paling Momo akan menjadi pelayan mereka. Penjaga cahaya kan sekarang jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Mereka pasti membutuhkan orang lain untuk mereka perlakukan sebagai bawahan mereka," Ichigo berkata santai, sementara tangannya yang masih berlumuran darah itu ia isap sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kau kira segampang itu, Kurosaki?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku!"

"Memang apa masalahmu?!"

Toushiro tersulut emosinya, mengepalkan tangannya erat, dan membenturkannya ke dinding, "Coba kau bayangkan, aku yang telah berjuang susah payah melewati waktu untuk bertemu kembali dengan Momo, dan dia harus pergi lagi? Apalagi jadi pelayan mereka?! Aku tidak sudi Momo jadi bagian dari mereka!!"

"Lantas? Apa yang dipermasalahkan? Kau tinggal mengikuti Momo, dan menjadi bagian dari penjaga cahaya itu?" Ichigo tanpa beban menuturkan perlawanannya.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti mereka yang lemah itu. Cahaya itu sebenarnya apa untungnya buat semua? Manusia pun tak perlu hidup dalam cahaya, karena cahaya-lah yang menyilaukan mereka, yang membutakan mereka!! Kegelapanlah yang membuat mereka terbiasa akan kesulitan, membuat mereka bisa mempelajari hidup!"

"Yah, kalau soal persepsimu tentang cahaya itu, aku setuju, sih...."

"Nah, kalau kau setuju, kenapa kau malah menyuruhku ikut menjadi penjaga cahaya?"

"Kalau kau cinta, kenapa tidak?"

"Kurosaki!!" bentak Toushiro. Mood-nya sedang buruk sekarang, bahkan emosinya pun tak terkontrol dengan stabil.

"Bisakah kalian bertengkar di ruangan lain?" Ulquiorra buka suara setelah diam mendengarkan adu argumentasi tadi.

Toushiro dengan cepat membungkukkan badan, "Mohon maaf, Ulquiorra-sama...."

Ichigo ikut melakukan hal yang sama. Ulquiorra cuma memberi isyarat dengan menutup matanya untuk sesaat.

"Maaf telah mengganggu. Saya akan keluar, mencari Momo."

Toushiro berlalu, keluar kastil dengan kelelawar sebagai pengiringnya.

Ya, binatang itu. Penjaga setia sisi kegelapan.

**xxx**

Toushiro sudah lelah mencari Momo. Kemana-mana, tak juga ditemukannya gadis bagian hatinya itu. Ia semakin cemas, jikalau dugaannya benar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Momo benar-benar dibawa oleh penjaga cahaya?

Ia tahu, para penjaga cahaya itu punya cara yang mudah mengubah penjaga kegelapan menjadi bagian dari mereka. Itu yang ia dengar dari Ishida. Sebagai contoh, salah satu teman mereka, Neliel, telah dibawa oleh penjaga cahaya itu.

Dan tak pernah kembali lagi.

Jujur, ia tak suka dengan cahaya. Ya, seperti yang ia katakan pada Ichigo sebelumnya.

Cahaya yang terang hanyalah pembuta dari setiap mata insan manusia, membuat mereka lupa akan segalanya, silau, dan rela mengorbankan apapun demi tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi dari cahaya tersebut.

Sedangkan dengan kegelapan, ia berpendapat, manusia akan lebih bisa berlatih untuk kemajuannya dengan berusaha meraba dalam kegelapan tersebut. Dan akan terbiasa dengan kehidupan dengan kesusahan yang diberikan oleh kegelapan.

Ya, menurutnya itu benar.

Menurutnya....

**xxx**

Toushiro terduduk lemas di sebuah batu besar. Ia tak bisa melanjutkan pencariannya untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Lelah.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan pucatnya. Berharap kesusahannya kali ini mendapatkan hasil yang ia butuhkan.

"Shiro-chaaan!!" Toushiro menoleh ke asal suara.

"Shiro-chaan! Sedang apa kau disitu?!" lambai seorang gadis yang dicarinya. Langkah seribu dari gadis itu membawanya mendekat pada Toushiro.

Toushiro menghela nafas lega yang panjang. Akhirnya....

"Momo...." gumamnya memanggil nama gadis itu saat mereka berdua telah duduk bersebelahan.

"Ya?" tanya Momo dengan polos. Tak tahu sepanik apa Toushiro mencarinya.

"Kau dari mana saja?"

"Ehm... Aku dari tempat para penjaga cahaya itu. Kenapa kau berada di tempat seperti ini?" Momo memutar bola matanya, menyapu keadaan sekitar dengan mata hazel jernihnya. Tempat sepi, penuh bebatuan dan pohon yang menjulang. Tepi kota.

"Aku mencarimu, bodoh!!"

"Mencariku? Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ternyata dipengaruhi mereka untuk ikut dengan mereka?"

"Malah bagus kalau begitu. Aku akan senang."

"Senang katamu? Bagaimana denganku?!"

"Kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau," senyum Momo.

"Ikut? Aku tidak suka cahaya, Momo! Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu?!"

"Tidak suka? Mereka itu indah, Shiro-chan. Apanya yang membuatmu benci dengan cahaya?!"

"Seorang vampir lazim jika membenci cahaya, kau tahu itu?"

Momo mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya ia menangkap kelakuan Toushiro yang tak seperti biasanya ini.

"Cahaya itu lemah, Momo!"

"Lemah?"

"Ya, lemah!" Toushiro menekankan kata terakhir dengan intonasi yang tinggi, " Merekalah yang membuat buta manusia dengan silaunya. Membuat manusia lupa akan apapun di sekitarnya."

"Apa? Shiro-chan beranggapan seperti itu?"

"Ya. Hanya dengan kegelapanlah, manusia bisa berlatih hidup dengan meraba kesusahan mereka sendiri. Kegelapan adalah kesusahan, dan manusia harus belajar dari itu. Sisi gelap adalah bagian dimana manusia mengalami hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya lebih kuat."

"Jadi kau lebih membela kegelapan, Shiro-chan?"

"Apa yang salah dengan kegelapan? Sudah kujelaskan tadi, kan?"

"Justru cahayalah yang membimbing manusia dari keterpurukan hidupnya! Kau salah, Shiro-chan!"

Toushiro membuang wajah. Momo menatap tajam.

"Sejahat itukah kau, Shiro-chan? Hingga kau menganggap kegelapan adalah yang terbaik? Kegelapan yang mendapatkan hidup dari cara membunuh?"

"Kalau kau tak setuju, kenapa kau mau saja kubawa menjadi seorang vampir?"

"Karena aku tak mengetahui persepsimu ini sebelumnya! Kukira kita akan aman dari kehidupan manusia yang hancur karena nafsu mereka itu...."

"Ya, kita bisa lepas dari manusia yang sudah terlalu terpengaruh cahaya yang menyilaukan itu. Jangan bilang kalau kau menyesal, Momo...."

"Aku tidak menyesal, Shiro-chan. Karena aku telah mendapatkan jalan keluar dari kegelapan ini. Aku sudah tak bisa lagi hidup dengan membunuh, Shiro-chan. Membunuh itu kejam!"

"Kita juga tak sembarangan membunuh, Momo... Kau ingat, kita hanya membunuh orang yang tak layak untuk hidup, tak mengerti arti hidup yang sebenarnya."

"Ya, aku paham itu, Shiro-chan. Tapi naluriku tetap tak bisa untuk membunuh...."

"Momo...." Toushiro ingin meyakinkan gadis itu lagi, dengan kekerasan kalau perlu, tapi sesungguhnya ia tak tega.

"Akan kutemukan cara untuk menjadi seorang penjaga cahaya...." tekad Momo.

"Kau ingin menjadi penjaga cahaya?"

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku tak bisa lagi hidup sebagai pembunuh. Aku ingin menjadi penjaga cahaya. Mereka baik, lembut, dan hidup tanpa membunuh...."

"Kau mau meninggalkanku disini?"

Momo menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku juga akan membawamu, semuanya kalau perlu," jawab Momo santai.

"Kami tidak akan setuju! Cahaya adalah musuh kami!"

"Baik kalau begitu. Aku akan pergi sendiri," Momo bangkit, "Mereka pasti punya cara untuk mengubah penjaga kegelapan seperti mereka."

"Memangnya ada?!"

"Pasti bisa!" Momo menjauh, mengulum bibir bawahnya.

"Tunggu, Momo!!" Toushiro menggenggam pergelangan tangan Momo.

"Apalagi, Shiro-chan? Kita sudah berbeda prinsip. Bagaimana kalau kita... Berpisah saja?"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu!" Toushiro menggamit pinggang Momo, memeluknya dari belakang, "Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, Momo...."

Momo meluluh.

"Aku tidak ingin kita menjadi musuh, Momo. Tetaplah disini, bersamaku...."

"Aku tidak setuju dengan perkataanmu tadi, Shiro-chan."

"Kau marah?" Toushiro mengeratkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang Momo.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kecewa...."

"Maafkan aku, Momo. Aku hanya ingin satu hal. Tidak berpisah lagi denganmu...." Toushiro meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Momo, menyentuhkan kedua sisi pipi mereka.

"Shiro-chan...." gumam Momo. Kini ia merasakan kegalauan dalam hatinya, antara mendahulukan nalurinya atau cintanya.

Jika ia lebih memilih nalurinya, ia harus melepas cinta itu untuk waktu yang tak ditentukan. Tapi jika ia lebih memilih cinta, maka ia harus membakar naluri hati kecilnya untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan pula.

"Ayo, kita pulang, Momo. Aku harap kau mau ikut pulang denganku kali ini...." Toushiro mulai menelusuri pipi Momo dengan bibirnya, setengah berbisik.

"Baik... Aku akan ikut denganmu kali ini...." Momo tak dapat menolak rasa cinta yang kembali muncul dari hatinya, saat Toushiro membujuknya dengan cara yang membuatnya luluh itu.

**xxx**

Toushiro mengantarkan Momo hingga ke ruangan tempat Momo beristirahat di kastil itu. Kemudian menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Shiro-chan? Kau tidak keluar?"

"Aku akan tidur disini."

Wajah Momo memerah seketika. Tidur sekamar... Dengan Toushiro?

"Untuk mejagamu supaya kau tak keluar sembarangan. Aku tak ingin kau begitu saja direbut oleh para penjaga cahaya itu. Aku akan tidur disini," Toushiro menunjuk ke kursi kayu tua yang membujur di sudut kamar Momo.

"E... Ehm... Silahkan saja. Aku mau tidur sekarang saja, meski aneh, aku sudah lelah. Dan kuharap kau tak macam-macam, Shiro-chan...."

Toushiro tertawa, "Tidak akan. Aku menghormatimu, Momo...."

"Terima kasih, Shiro-chan," Momo pun merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidurnya. Berpura-pura memejamkan matanya, padahal otaknya sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa yang harus kupilih...?" tanyanya dalam hatinya.

Ia lalu menimbang-nimbang mana yag kira-kira sesuai dengan isi hatinya. Ia ingin mendapatkan yang terbaik untuk dirinya, dan semuanya. Karena ia juga berat untuk meninggalkan Toushiro.

Dengan menjadi vampir, dia akan terus bersama Toushiro. Tapi dengan konsekuensi pembunuhan yang harus dilakukannya setidaknya satu bulan sekali untuk kehidupannya.

Dengan menjadi penjaga cahaya, ia mungkin bisa menebus dosanya atas pembunuhan yang telah ia lakukan. Mungkin pula ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan takdirnya. Ya, itu yang ia inginkan. Membalikkan takdir, agar semua kembali seperti semula.

Baik. Ia telah selesai berpikir. Tekadnya bulat untuk sebuah keputusan.

Ia akan meninggalkan dunia kegelapan ini, dan pergi ke penjaga cahaya. Malam ini juga ia akan kesana. Ke pohon itu, memanggil mereka.

Momo bangun. Melihat ke dekat pintu. Toushiro dengan tenang tidur disana.

Ia memandang dulu laki-laki itu dengan seksama.

"Maaf, Shiro-chan... Aku pergi, untuk mencari jalan yang terbaik untuk kita berdua...." gumamnya, berbisik pelan.

Momo mengendap-endap ke arah pintu. Dan selangkah lagi pintu itu akan dibukanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan melakukan ini, Momo."

"Shiro-chan!" Momo memekik kaget, saat mendapati Toushiro yang mendelik ke arahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti akan melakukan ini... Kabur disaat aku tidur...."

Momo tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa kecuali tertawa kecil, salah tingkah.

"Perlu kubilang berapa kali? Aku tak ingin kau pergi, dan bergabung dengan makhluk-makhluk lemah itu."

Momo kali ini tak ingin berdebat lagi. Ia hanya diam, kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Untuk malam ini, mungkin ia harus menyerah dulu.

Ya, hanya untuk malam ini. Sebab ia sudah yakin akan jalan yang akan ditempuhnya.

**xxx**

Di malam yang sama, Momo tiba-tiba terbangun. Yah, memang sekarang ia jadi terbiasa tidak tidur di tengah malam hingga pagi, berlawanan dengan kebiasaannya dahulu.

Ia mengelilingi kamar itu dengan pandangannya yang masih samar-samar sehabis bangun tidur. Toushiro tidak ada. Ya, kesempatan yang bagus.

Momo berhasil keluar dari kamar itu tanpa halangan, turun tangga, sampai ke bawah, tak ada yang ditemuinya. Benar-benar kesempatan yang bagus.

Dan kastil itu telah tertinggal beberapa langkah dari dirinya. Ia sempat menoleh untuk rentang waktu beberapa detik, mengamati kastil yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya beberapa bulan belakangan.

"Mau pergi lagi, Momo?"

Momo mendesah kecewa lagi. Terlihat Toushiro di sisi kanannya, berdiri di samping pohon, dengan seekor gagak yang bertengger di jemari tangan kirinya.

"Aku tak mau membiarkan kau pergi."

"Kalau itu demi kebaikan kita semua? Mungkin mereka bisa menolong kita kembali ke semula?" Momo berdalih.

"Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tak ada yang mustahil jika kita berusaha, Shiro-chan...."

Toushiro tak mau peduli. Ia menarik tangan Momo kembali ke kastil. Momo hanya pasrah, sembari berpikir langkah apa yang harus ia tempuh.

**xxx**

Momo terkurung di ruangannya. Toushiro mengunci pintunya, untuk beberapa lama.

Ia melongok ke bawah. Cukup tinggi.

Apa ia harus melompat ke bawah? Yakin?

"Ya!" ia menjawab, bermonolog.

Ia baru saja ingat sebuah kelebihan seorang vampir. Sepasang sayap hitam yang hampir tak pernah ia pakai.

Momo dengan yakin menaiki bingkai jendela itu, dan dengan tangkas melompat ke bawah. Dengan ajaib, sebuah sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya, kelam. Layaknya sayap yang melekat pada kelelawar. Tentu saja, karena kelelawar adalah simbol dari mereka.

Tanpa lecet apapun, Momo bisa sampai ke tanah dengan santainya. Tanpa pikir panjang seperti sebelumnya, ia segera ambil langkah seribu.

**xxx**

Momo sampai ke pohon maple tua itu.

Ditatapnya dengan penuh harapan pohon itu.

"Penjaga cahaya, bisakah kau dengar aku, sekarang?"

Tak ada jawaban. Momo mengulanginya beberapa kali.

Namun sama, tak ada yang berbeda. Tetap hening.

"Penjaga cahaya...."

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Hanya ada pohon yang tegap tak bergeming itu.

Momo memejamkan mata, berharap saat ia membuka mata, apa yang ia nanti akan muncul.

Sama. Hanya desiran angin yang menjawabnya.

Momo mundur kecewa, membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah pelan tanpa semangat.

"Hei, Momo-chan... Tunggu!"

"Gadis manis, maaf kami terlambat datang...."

Momo menoleh. Ada seorang gadis berambut hijau toska dan Retsu, pemimpinnya. Wajah Momo menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang cepat.

"Kau datang kepada kami, apa yang kau minta?"

Momo tersenyum cerah, "Adakah cara supaya saya bisa menjadi seperti kalian, Retsu-sama?"

Retsu pertama-tama menguarkan senyum lembutnya, "Tentu ada."

"Bisa anda lakukan itu sekarang pada saya, Retsu-sama?"

Retsu mengangguk dengan gerakan yang anggun seperti biasa, "Bisakah kudengar apa alasanmu, Momo?"

"Nanti akan saya jelaskan, sekarang, bantu saya dulu, dan bisa anda bawa saya ke tempat anda? Saya takut jika kekasih saya menemukan saya disini bersama anda berdua."

"Baiklah, pejamkan matamu...."

Sinar yang terang muncul, sesaat setelah Momo memejamkan matanya. Sebuah keajaiban akan muncul sebentar lagi.

**x.x.x**

Noktah hitam telah luntur.

Putih adalah sosok yang akan ia jelang.

Bisakah semua itu berjalan sempurna?

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : hei, minna!! Kembali lagi bersama author gaje nan ancur ini~! yay!

yukina : dan, harap maklum kalo ceritanya tambah gaje! Cihuyy!! *lonjak2 gaje*

kazuka : kok ceritanya gaje lo malah ngelonjak?

yukina : biarin, suka-suka gue~

kazuka : dasar OC gaje!!

yukina : gaje-an authornya~

kazuka : duuuh, sabaar, sabaaar... mending bales ripyu daripada adu argumen ga jelas disini.... yosh! langsung aja, ke ripyu pertama dari **Chizu Michiyo**!! Unohana? Unohana tuh penjaga cahaya neng....

yukina : iya! Dan author gaje ini yang punya ide begitu! lanjut! Dari **Ruki_ya**, aku juga mau digigit Shiro! Mau! Mau! Mau!

kazuka : ganjen! Aku juga mau, tapi lebih asyik mana ya, digigit Shiro ato Ggio? *dicekik Shiro+Ggio*

yukina : rasain!! Berikutnya, dari **CursedCrystal**....

kazuka : nyoo~ nee-chanku~! What? mulut ke mulut? Sayangnya enggak... Padahal lumayan juga tuh... *mesum mode: on*

yukina : *nampol kazu* masih kecil! Berikut, ripyu nan panjang, padat dan berisi -?- dari **red-deimon-beta**!

kazuka : WHAT? dapat ide dari fic saia? Emang yang mana aja?!

yukina : ternyata ficmu juga bisa jadi ide buat fic orang. Kirain fic ini gaje....

kazuka : *pundung* tapi deb, yang kamu tanyain udah kejawab kan di chapter ini, awalnya aku gak niatan masukin ke fic, tapi ternyata bisa dimasukin disini. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, Onew tuh apaan sih? *telmi mode kambuhan*

yukina : *nyeret kazu balik* dari **hinamori Shion**.... yosh! Dukung juga! Cerita tentang penjaga cahaya akan dibanyakin (mungkin) di chapter depan!

kazuka : iyoooh~ *tanpa semangat* dan terakhir dari **Nagisa14137 Yoriko -hiatus-**, wah, ri-nee... *cerah* genki... ga papa telat ripyu, makasih juga udah nyempetin ripyu ditengah kesibukan ri-nee, dan, syukurlah nee suka....!!

yukina : fuuh, selesai~

kazuka : yup! Dan, saia berharap bisa menamatkan cerita ini sebelum WB kembali menyerang saia, saia ga mau nelantarin fic. Kebetulan ini weekend, semoga bisa ngetik tanpa halangan-halangan semacam WB gitu-gitulah....

yukina : doumo arigatou, minna~!

P. S. : maaf bagi yang nungguin If Two Worlds Meet ama The Philosophies. Yang RenTatsu itu sengaja saia pause, karena saia pengen konsen ke fic ini dulu, biar cepet tamat. Sedangkan The Philosophies mungkin akan lebih lama, tergantung dengan ide saia. Jadi, saia akan berusaha cepet ngapdet yang ini dulu, biar utang selesai satu.

.

.

.

**Not a difficult problem to review, ne?**


	5. Chapter 5

Saia lagi pengen ngapdet cepet, tau aja kan alasannya? Yah, daripada fic ini discontinued, mending kuterusin kan? Walau ternyata alurnya tambah gaje.... =="a

* * *

******Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 5

* * *

Cahaya baru terbentuk.

Bisakah sebuah jalan terbuka untuk masalah yang tengah ia hadapi?

Atau bisakah sinar yang lain membantunya mengembalikan semua? Walau terdengar hanya seperti seuntai mimpi belaka.

**x.x.x**

"Buka matamu, sayang...." Retsu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Momo.

Momo perlahan membuka matanya. Kemudian memperhatikan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya seusai cahaya yang menyilaukan tadi.

Indah, cantik, dan anggun.

Gaun hitamnya telah berubah total menjadi sebuah pakaian putih bersih, dengan aksen gelombang kecil pada bagian ujung gaun baru itu.

"Bagus...." hanya itu yang bisa ia ungkapkan.

Retsu tak menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya, "Kami menyucikan seluruh darahmu, mengubahnya menjadi murni dengan energi cahaya yang memang kami miliki sejak kami menjadi penjaga cahaya...."

"Terima kasih banyak, Retsu-sama...."

"Ya," Retsu menjawab, "Mari, kita pergi dari sini, dan ceritakan apapun yang bisa kau ceritakan. Neliel, buka gerbang cahayanya."

"Baik, Retsu-sama."

Momo tak memejamkan mata, karena memang tak ada perintah untuk itu. Mungkin karena statusnya yang sudah berubah menjadi seorang penjaga cahaya, maka dari itu ia diperbolehkan melihat cara masuk ke taman para penjaga cahaya itu.

Cara yang membuat takjub, cara mereka membuka gerbang ke dunia mereka hanyalah dengan mengeluarkan butiran cahaya dari telapak tangan mereka, maka sebuah jalan akan dengan cepat terbuka di hadapan mereka.

"Selamat datang kembali, Momo-chan...." Neliel mempersilahkan Momo masuk dengan mengarahkan tangannya, isyarat yang biasa untuk menyambut seorang tamu.

Momo tak bisa menghentikan senyumnya. Ia senang bisa kembali lagi ke tempat ini untuk kedua kalinya.

"Silahkan duduk, Momo-chan," Neliel mempersilahkan lagi Momo untuk duduk di kursi putih di dekat sebuah kolam teratai.

Momo duduk disana, bersama dengan Retsu. Sementara Neliel pergi bergabung dengan teman yang lain, membiarkan mereka membicarakan hal yang menurutnya tak patut ia campuri.

"Nah, bisa kau ceritakan sekarang, Momo? Aku bersedia mendengarkannya dari awal hingga akhir."

"Baik, pertama, saya akan menceritakan dari awal, dimana saya yang ditinggal oleh kekasih saya. Tapi dia kembali di malam Halloween, dan membawa saya ke dalam dunianya...." kata-kata Momo berjeda sesaat.

"Dia mengisap darah saya, dan menjadi seorang vampir. Awalnya saya tak menyesal, karena dengan begitu, saya masih bisa bersama dengannya yang sangat saya cintai. Tapi lama kelamaan saya takut untuk menjadi seorang vampir, karena mesti membunuh. Memang Shiro-chan memberikan saran untuk membunuh itu, dengan jalan tidak membunuh sembarangan, hanya mengisap darah manusia yang memang tak layak hidup."

"Lalu, kenapa kau merasa resah? Bukankah... Jalan yang diberitahu kekasihmu itu sudah cukup membantu?"

"Ya, saya tahu. Naluri saya begitu menentangnya. Apalagi setelah saya bertemu dengan para penjaga, membuat saya semakin gelisah. Saya ingin menjadi seperti anda semua...."

Retsu menjawab dengan senyum, tak bermaksud memotong perkataan Momo.

"Cahaya itu indah...."

"Tentu, Momo. Cahaya adalah pembimbing kehidupan. Tidak akan ada kehidupan yang baik jika tak ada cahaya yang membawanya ke arah kebenaran."

"Tapi kekasih saya salah, Retsu-sama. Ia berkata bahwa cahaya itu lemah, cahaya hanyalah bagian yang menyilaukan manusia, dan kegelapanlah yang bisa membuat manusia menjadi kuat, dengan meraba keadaan susah dalam kegelapan tersebut! Saya kurang setuju dengan itu. Yang membuatnya tidak mau ikut dengan saya sebagai penjaga cahaya...."

"Kegelapan memnag terkadang perlu untuk waktu-waktu tertentu. Kegelapan itu adalah kesusahan, hitam. Seolah kita sudah tak lagi bisa merasakan indahnya kehidupan. Namun cahaya jugalah yang harus ia temukan untuk bisa hidup kembali," nasihat Retsu lembut.

"Ya... Mungkin itulah yang belum dia sadari...."

"Darah hitam vampir memang bisa mempengaruhi pikiran yang jernih."

"Begitu ya?"

"Ya. Darah vampir itu wujud murni kegelapan. Kegelapan itulah yang menutup bagian cahaya dari pikirannya."

Momo mengangguk mengerti.

"Lantas apa kau tak mau bertanya, kenapa malah kau vampir yang tak berpikiran seperti itu? Bukankah setiap vampir pasti berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Ah, iya... Saya baru sadar... Anda tahu jawabannya, Retsu-sama?"

"Karena kau punya takdir khusus, Momo."

"Takdir khusus?"

"Ada sesuatu yang besar, takdir besar yang menunggumu, dan kau digariskan untuk bisa mewujudkan hal yang terbesar itu."

"Apakah itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu tergantung dengan apa yang akan kau capai."

Momo mengerutkan dahi.

"Nah, sekarang bisakah kau katakan, apa tujuanmu bergabung dengan kami?"

"Saya... Hanya mengikuti naluri saya. Lagipula... Saya berpikir, mungkin dengan menjadi penjaga cahaya, ada cara untuk mengembalikan semua menjadi seperti semula, walau terdengar mustahil...."

Retsu semakin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Momo membalasnya dengan senyum, walau ia tidak mengerti arti dari senyum itu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Momo?"

"Apa itu, Retsu-sama?"

"Di sisi ini, ada sebuah benda yang bisa membalikkan nasib seorang penjaga cahaya yang memang terpilih. Hanya ada satu."

Mimik wajah gadis itu berbinar lebih cerah ketika mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Benar-benar ada?"

Retsu menjawab dengan anggukan, "Benda berbentuk mutiara itu memang ada dalam legenda cahaya, yang bisa mengubah nasib seorang penjaga cahaya kembali seorang manusia biasa. Benda itu akan mengembalikan penyucian darahnya, dan akan menghilangkan kemurnian darah penjaga cahaya, agar orang itu bisa kembali menjadi manusia biasa...."

"Hanya seorang saja?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Selama ini belum ada yang pernah mengambilnya. Bahkan kau adalah orang pertama yang kuceritakan tentang hal ini...."

"Tidak ada yang menginginkannya?"

"Mereka semua sudah tenang dengan kehidupannya sebagai penjaga. Selama ratusan tahun ini, hanya ada satu orang yang menginginkannya, itu kau, Momo...."

"Hanya saya? Lantas dimana letaknya?"

"Mutiara itu...." Retsu menggantung kalimatnya.

Momo semakin antusias, namun tak berani memotong perkataan Retsu.

"Tidak ada yang tahu letaknya."

"Ha? Apa benda itu benar-benar ada?"

"Ya, ada. Kalau perlu kutunjukkan buku yang memuat legenda tentang mutiara itu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Jadi bagaimana saya bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Menurut legenda, benda itu hanya ada di tempat yang berharga bagi yang mencari."

"Tempat berharga?"

"Ya. Karena tempat berharga itu pasti memiliki kenangan penting yang membuat orang itu ingin mengubah takdirnya, atau ia terkenang akan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak ingin menjadi penjaga lagi...."

Momo mengangguk pelan. Ternyata hal yang ia inginkan tak mudah untuk digapai.

"Kau serius akan usahamu untuk mengubah nasibmu sendiri?"

"Ya, Retsu-sama. Maaf, saya tidak bisa lama-lama menjadi penjaga cahaya disini...."

"Tak apa. Kalau tekadmu kuat, kenapa tidak segera kau cari?"

"Ehn... Bisa saya beristirahat sebentar disini, sambil memikirkan tempat kira-kira mutiara itu berada. Tak mungkin saya memulai pencarian tanpa memikirkan kemungkinannya...."

"Boleh. Silahkan. Kapan kau mau, kami selalu bisa membantumu."

"Saya tidak ingin merepotkan. Terima kasih banyak, Retsu-sama."

Retsu mengangguk, "Sama-sama, apapun untuk kebaikanmu, Momo."

"Tapi, Retsu-sama, apa anda tahu, bagaimana cara menggunakan mutiara itu?"

"Ya... Kau hanya perlu mengucapkan apa yang kau ingin sambil menggenggam mutiara itu. Tak ada masalah besar dalam mewujudkannya. Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa merepotkanmu."

"Apalagi itu, Retsu-sama?"

"Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi. Kesulitan akan terasa ketika kau mencari letaknya. Hanya itu."

Momo tersenyum tipis dengan anggukan kecil.

**xxx**

Aroma bunga menguar menelisik penciuman. Wangi, hanya itulah penggambaran tepatnya.

Momo merasa damai sekarang. Begitu indah. Tak sia-sia ia memilih menjadi seorang penjaga cahaya.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Shiro-chan... Aku akan mengembalikan kita ke keadaan semula...." Momo berbicara seorang diri, mengenang kekasih yang begitu ia sayangi.

Nah, masalah berikutnya.

Dimanakah letak mutiara itu?

"Tempat berharga...?" Momo mengingat kembali perkataan Retsu.

Tempat berharganya?

Momo berusaha memutar memorinya. Tempat berharganya bersama Toushiro yang sering ia datangi.

Taman? Kafe? Atau pertokoan?

Rasanya mereka jarang jalan-jalan. Mereka hanya sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Momo. Biasanya Toushiro yang memang rumahnya dekat dengan Momo, tiap malam datang kepada Momo.

Menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta yang romantis di keheningan malam. Bertemankan angin malam, bunyi gesekan daun yang usil dan suka mengganggu momen-momen mereka. Juga bulan purnama ketika saatnya tiba.

Indah sekali.

Ya, itu semua memang indah, kenang Momo.

Tapi, akankah semuanya itu kembali lagi?

Ia juga tak tahu. Semua tergantung usahanya menemukan mutiara itu.

Tapi kembali lagi pada sebuah permasalahan pokoknya.

Di halaman rumah? Mengingat mereka sering sekali menghabiskan waktu di sana setiap malam. Ya, mungkin.

Momo mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Mungkin besok ia sudah bisa memulai usaha pencariannya.

**xxx**

Momo sampai ke sebuah pohon maple yang tua, namun bersih dari serakan daun-daun layu. Ia buka telapak tangannya, mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Dan sebuah pintu terbuka. Ia memalingkan sebentar wajahnya ke belakang,

"Saya pergi dulu, Retsu-sama...."

"Ya, semoga berhasil," Retsu menepuk lembut pundaknya.

Momo keluar, menghilang dari dimensi cahaya itu.

"Anda yakin dia akan baik-baik saja kalau sendirian mencarinya, Retsu-sama?"

"Entahlah," jawab Retsu ragu, "Mungkin kita akan ikuti dia diam-diam. Dia menolak dibantu. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin merepotkan kita."

"Saya akan ikut anda, Retsu-sama," Neliel berkata sambil menundukkan badannya di hadapan Retsu.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Kita ambil jeda waktu sebentar, baru ikuti dia."

**xxx**

Momo menghirup udara malam yang menyapanya. Begitu... Dingin.

"Sudah agak lama juga...." ia menggumam sendiri, mengelilingi lingkungan yang begitu sepi malam ini.

Berbeda dengan dunia penjaga cahaya yang berada pada dimensi lain, sesuatu yang bernama malam itu tak pernah mampir. Membuatnya sejenak terlupa dengan keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya, dimana cahaya dan kegelapan datang bergantian setiap hari.

Momo menapaki jalan menuju rumahnya, yang tentunya masih jernih diingatannya.

Tiba-tiba selintas angin berlalu dengan lambat, namun lebih menusuk pori-pori. Momo menengadah, memperhatikan bulan yang terpampang redup di langit. Cahayanya tertutup awan yang berarak perlahan.

Dan lolongan anjing sayup-sayup terdengar.

Déjà vu?

Momo mengelus kedua tangannya, dingin. Melihat sekeliling.

"Momo...." panggilan lembut menggema di pendengarannya.

Momo dengan cepat menarik pandangannya ke arah belakang.

"Shiro-chan!!" pekiknya.

Toushiro menyeringai.

"Kau berhasil kabur hari itu ya, Momo."

Momo berbalik, seraya menatap Toushiro dengan dalam, tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, Shiro-chan. Aku akan mengembalikan takdir kita, kembali ke semula...."

Toushiro mengerling tajam, "Dengan menjadi penjaga cahaya, kau bilang bisa melakukannya? Dengan apa?!" ia menggertak keras. Pertanda bahwa ia sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Momo.

"Aku tidak senang kau menjadi mereka, Momo," lanjutnya.

"Tapi Shiro-chan... Ada benda dari legenda penjaga cahaya yang bisa...."

"Ah, aku tak peduli! Momo, aku ingin kau kembali mejadi seorang vampir! Kembali bersamaku!" Toushiro mendekatkan dirinya ke Momo. Memunculkan taringnya.

"Jangan, Shiro-chan...." Momo menggeleng sembari mundur.

"Aku tidak suka cahaya, Momo...." Toushiro berjalan maju, mengikuti Momo.

"Shiro-chan... Dengan menjadi penjaga cahaya ini, akan ada hal yang bisa kucapai. Ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan kalau seorang penjaga cahaya bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia ingin. Aku juga tidak akan lama menjadi seorang penjaga cahaya ini...."

"Kau percaya dengan mereka, Momo?!" Toushiro sudah meletakkan mulutnya di leher Momo, "Paling mereka hanya memperalat kau untuk kepentingan mereka sendiri!!"

"Shiro-chan! Jangan!!" Momo berusaha menjauh, namun apa daya, tangan Toushiro yang menahan punggungnya terlalu kuat untuk ia lawan.

"Shiro-chan! Jangan!! Biarkan aku berusaha sedikit lagi!! Lepaskan aku, Shiro-chan...." Momo memohon saat ia merasakan bibir Toushiro yang basah mulai menjalari lehernya, bersiap untuk menusukkan taringnya.

**x.x.x**

Bisakah sang penghias terang itu menggapai pengubah nasibnya?

Ataukah ia hanya kembali menjadi penghisap darah, bersama kekasihnya, dan menjalani hidupnya yang dramatis dan penuh pembunuhan itu?

**- To Be Continued -**

**

* * *

  
**

kazuka : *bungkuk2 njeduk* maafkan diriku yang telah bikin fic ini jadi tambah abal!

yukina : maafkan dia ya reader... lagipula permintaan maafnya mau nambah nih, karena dia ga bisa jawabin ripyu....

kazuka : mohon maaf ya... karena saia ngetik ini malem-malem, pas mati lampu, dan baterai kurophie sekarat.... makanya, cepet-cepet karena habis ini mau bikin fic InuKago lagi, dalam rangka meng'hidup'kan kembali fandom inuyasha.... Makasih udah baca fic abal nan gaje dan rese begini ya....

.

.

.

SANKYU~U!!

Mind to gimme some review?


	6. Chapter 6

Oke, di awal fic yang sempat terbengkalai kali ini, saia mesti memohon maaf terlebih dahulu. Karena satu hal; ISINYA GAJE!!! *gulung-gulung keliling kampung*

Aduh, ga tau mesti ngungkapin apa, karena saia ngerjain ini sehabis kena WB (lagi) otak saia terbagi-bagi. Pertama, kearah fic, lalu ke Super Junior yang berhasil menyita perhatian saia karena senjata ampuhnya, Kibummie ama Donghae, lalu masalah -- (Reader : buset, sensornya panjang amat! Kazu: ya iyalah! Ceritanya panjang tau!!!). Apalagi ini fic selesainya pas aku lagi diluar kota. Bayangin aja gimana kusutnya isi otakku saat ini.

Tapi untunglah, stuck dan WB saia dari bleach berhasil berkurang drastis karena fic seseorang.... nee-chanku yang disana~ Seseorang yang mempromosikan fic crackpair-nya pada saia.....

Ahahaha... Untuk menyempurnakan 'kesimpulan gaje' yang bakal kalian dapat, silahkan baca chapter terakhir yang ultra gaje ini.... *pasrah*

******Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale******

.

.

BLEACH © TITE KUBO

.

Darkness and Light, A Vampire Tale © kazuka-ichirunatsu23

.

.

Chapter 6

- Last Chapter -

Ini adalah puncak lembah sang perputaran nasib.

Bintang tertinggi dari sehampar langit sebentar lagi akan tercapai dengan sebuah taruhan.

Apa bintang itu akan tergapai? Atau sia-siakah semua semangat bercampur resah selama ini?

**x.x.x**

"Shiro-chan!!!" Momo berusaha menghindar. Tapi Toushiro sudah menguncinya.

DUAK!

Momo mendorong Toushiro secara paksa. Hingga Toushiro jatuh ke tanah.

"Maafkan aku, Shiro-chan!" Momo berlari. Tapi ia kalah cepat, tangan Toushiro menangkapnya lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kau diperalat oleh mereka, Momo!"

"Mereka tidak memperalatku, Shiro-chan! Aku melakukan ini untuk kita juga!"

Toushiro tetap bersikeras menahannya. Terpaksa Momo harus memaksa diri untuk lepas, dengan cara memukul tangan Toushiro.

"Momo!"

Sarkastik. Kesan yang sangat menonjol di wajah Toushiro yang pucat nan dingin itu.

Momo tak mau buang waktu. Ia dorong tubuh Toushiro itu. Lagi. Dan lari secepat ia bisa.

**xxx**

"Hh... Hh...." nafas Momo tak beraturan. Ia telah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Momo menyempatkan menguasai sekeliling dengan mata hazelnya yang berpendar cemas. Daun kering menghambur. Debu menyelimuti seluruh permukaan rumah itu, tanpa menyisakan satu ruang pun yang bersih darinya. Bahkan beberapa sarang laba-laba menghuni sudut-sudut persegi rumah bercat krem tersebut.

"Ah, hampir tak ada waktu lagi!" Momo terus menerobos pintu rumahnya. Tak peduli apa-apa, bahkan tembok sekalipun. Satu harapannya.

Toushiro tak berhasil mengejarnya, dan secepat mungkin ia bisa menemukan benda yang ia cari-cari.

Momo berkeliling rumah. Sembari otaknya bermain ke berkas-berkas memori lawas. Tempat mana kira-kira....

Tempat kenangannya bersama Toushiro?

Teras barangkali?

Momo berbalik keluar, menuju bangku yang ada di terasnya. Memendarkan matanya secepat dan seteliti yang ia bisa, agar tak makan banyak waktu.

Tak ada. Ia masuk kembali, sembari menoleh sebentar, apa Toushiro ada atau tidak.

Momo berpikir lagi, rasanya ia tak punya tempat kenangan khusus di dalam rumahnya. Mengingat Toushiro jarang sekali -bahkan bisa dikatakan tak pernah- memasuki rumahnya.

Ya, meski mereka sudah sekian lama kenal, juga telah menjalin hubungan dalam waktu yang terbilang lama, mereka tahu apa batasan-batasannya.

**xxx**

Toushiro sampai di depan rumah Momo. Tanpa mengulur waktu lagi, ia kejar Momo, menembus kabut tipis yang mulai turun di malam itu.

Dalam pikiran dan harapannya ada satu. Ia tak ingin Momo terlibat lebih jauh lagi dengan para penjaga itu.

Sebenarnya, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kesalahpahaman membawanya dalam masalah yang diolahnya sendiri. Ia tak mau mengerti penjelasan Momo. Ya, karena saat ini egonyalah yang bekerja. Sesungguhnya itu berdasar rasa protektifnya pada Momo.

**xxx**

Momo membongkar laci meja kamarnya. Sebenarnya, ia asal saja. Siapa tahu, ada kenangan tertentu yang 'tersimpan' disana, tanpa ia ingat saat ini. Tak karuan, malah tindakannya kali ini hanya seperti mengacak-acak laci berdebu tebal itu, bukan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Momo!" Toushiro telah masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Momo membelalakkan matanya. Ia berjalan mundur selangkah demi selangkah.

"Shiro-chan...." gumamnya pelan, berusaha selembut mungkin.

"Aku melakukan ini demi kita semua, Shiro-chan.... Aku melakukan ini atas kemauanku sendiri, bukan paksaan ataupun pengaruh dari mereka...."

Tangan Momo meraba meja di belakangnya. Sudah tak ada ruang lagi. Sementara Toushiro tak berhenti berjalan maju.

"Apa ini?" Momo menggenggam sebuah benda kecil. Berbentuk bundar.

Momo mengangkat benda itu ke depan penglihatannya....

... Mutiara kecil!

Momo tersenyum kecil. Ditengokkannya kepalanya. Melihat dimana kira-kira letak benda itu sebelumnya.

Momo tertegun sesaat. Objek yang paling menyita perhatiannya, foto dirinya bersama Toushiro. Ya, ternyata memang benar. Pasti mutiara ini terletak di belakang foto berframe cokelat itu.

... Tempat penuh kenangan. Ya. Memang benar.

"Sini!!" Toushiro merebut benda itu.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo berusaha merebutnya kembali.

"Jadi benda ini yang ingin mereka dapatkan?!" nada sarkastik lagi-lagi mengiringi perkataan Toushiro.

"Bukan mereka yang menginginkannya, Shiro-chan...."

Toushiro memutar-mutar benda itu. Putih, berkilau, meski lampu tak bercahaya. Kilatannya mampu membuat pendar putih di kamar itu.

"Apa kata mereka? Benda ini bisa menimbulkan apa?" tanya Toushiro penuh selidik.

"Benda itu... Bisa membalikkan takdir bagi penjaga cahaya yang mencarinya...."

"Kau mau dibohongi?!" Toushiro menghempaskan butiran tak berdosa itu. Momo dengan cepat memungutnya, menggeggamnya erat.

"Momo! Lepaskan benda itu! Kita pulang! Jangan lanjutkan lagi, sebelum kau terlibat lebih jauh dengan mereka!!"

"Tidak! Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti, Shiro-chan!!"

Momo menekuri mutiara itu lekat-lekat, otaknya berputar, ia mencari kata-kata yang pas, untuk membalikkan takdir rumit ini.

"Sini!" geram Toushiro. Merebut ulang mutiara itu.

"Aku ingin, semua yang hitam, kembali menjadi semula!!"

Seberkas sinar menyilaukan muncul. Menutupi kedua objek yang tengah berseteru itu.

**xxx**

"Ugh...." seorang gadis bangun dari pejaman mata yang menenggelamkan kesadarannya. Momo Hinamori.

"Aw... Kepalaku...." katanya lagi. Bangkit perlahan, dari posisi berbaringnya di lantai nan dingin itu.

Ia melihat sekeliling. Kamarnya gelap, rupanya ia lupa menyalakan lampu tadi.

"Tunggu dulu...." gumamnya seorang diri. Kepalanya masih agak sakit. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya ia barusan melupakan sesuatu.

Ia lihat keadaan dirinya. Semuanya biasa. Tubuhnya, berpakaian biasa. Hanya kaos biru muda dan rok kotak-kotak kelabu. Tak ada yang berbeda.

Momo mengerutkan dahinya. Rasanya...

... Ada yang kurang.

Tapi apa? Ia juga tak mengerti, Seperti barusan ada mata rantai yang terputus dari ingatannya.

Tok, tok, tok....

Momo mengangkat dirinya, berdiri. Ia harus berjalan menyusuri tembok supaya keseimbangannya tidak goyah. Dengan perlahan ia buka pintu itu.

"Konbanwa, Momo," suara agak berat terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Shiro-chan?!" Momo memekik, tersenyum ceria saat melihat sosok sebenarnya di malam ini.

Toushiro tersenyum, lalu memberikan sekotak coklat yang sedari tadi disembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Wah, terima kasih, Shiro-chan!" Momo hampir melompat gembira mendapat benda itu. Sekotak coklat yang dicampur dengan hazelnut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Momo, kau terlihat pucat?" tanya Toushiro.

Momo tersenyum kecut, "Yah, entah kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing malam ini."

"Mungkin kau kelelahan?"

Momo mengangkat bahu. Toushiro meletakkan tangannya di leher Momo. Rasa panas tersentuh oleh telapak tangan Toushiro.

Momo tersentak. Keadaan seperti ini... Seperti pernah ia rasakan dan alami sebelumnya, ia dan Toushiro berhadapan di depan pintu, dimana tangan Toushiro menyentuh dirinya. Déjà vu....

"Momo? Kau sakit?" Toushiro mengalihkan telapak tangannya ke kening Momo. Terasa hangat.

"Mu... Mungkin...." ucap Momo.

"_Rasanya ada yang hilang, tapi apa ya?"_ Momo membatin.

"Hei, Momo! Jangan melamun seperti itu. Bisa saja seekor vampir menggigitmu tanpa kau sadari jika kau keseringan seperti itu!" tegur Toushiro.

"Eh, iya, maaf...."

"_Vampir?" _Momo lagi-lagi membatin. _"Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kuingat dari kata itu...."_

"Tampaknya kau sakit, Momo. Akan kubelikan obat untukmu."

"Eh, tidak usah! Tak apa kok, paling sebentar lagi akan sembuh...."

"Momo! Kau masuklah! Aku akan membelikanmu obat. Jangan membantah, aku melakukan ini untukmuu juga, tahu!" Toushiro terlihat khawatir.

"Shiro-chan... Tapi aku bosan berada di rumah... Boleh aku keluar sebentar?"

"Sedang sakit kau malah minta keluar rumah?"

"Ah, biar saja, aku ingin jalan-jalan...." rengek Momo.

"Cuaca diluar dingin... Nanti kau demam parah."

"Tidak boleh ya?" Momo memasang wajah memelas di hadapan Toushiro.

"Euh... Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama. Angin malam ini kuat sekali. Pakai blazer tebalmu, jangan lupa syal, biar tidak kedinginan," ucap Toushiro panjang lebar.

Momo tertawa kecil. Over protektif, komentarnya dalam hati.

"Baik, baik," jawabnya, kemudian kembali ke dalam rumah. Toushiro menunggu diluar sembari duduk menatap bintang-bintang malam yang mengerjap lemah.

**xxx**

"Aku sudah siap, ayo, Shiro-chan!" Momo melangkah keluar, ceria, seperti bukan orang yang sakit. Tangannya dengan tangkas mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Ya. Ayo," Toushiro menjawab santai, mengikuti langkah Momo yang semangat.

Mereka berjalan berdua di malam itu. Sesekali angin menggoyangkan sisa anak rambut Momo yang disisihkan di depan telinga. Mereka tampak kikuk, meski mereka pada kenyataannya adalah sepasang kekasih. Seperti lama tidak bertemu saja.

Tiba-tiba langkah Momo berhenti setelah melihat dua orang yang duduk di bangku taman yang mereka lewati. Ia tertegun, mencermati kedua orang itu.

Ia tak mengenal mereka, namun serasa... Pernah bertemu disuatu tempat, mungkin....

Yang pertama, laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut hitam kebiruan, lalu seorang perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya, dengan rambut cokelat agak oranye yang panjang terurai.

"Rasanya...." gumam Momo.

Toushiro menoleh pada kekasihnya yang tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Hei, Momo, apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya heran.

Momo tak menjawab. Ia lebih memperhatikan kedua orang itu ketimbang kekasihnya sendiri.

"Momo?! Hei?" Toushiro berbalik, menepuk pundak Momo.

"Eh, maaf...." Momo baru saja tersadar.

Toushiro ikut memperhatikan apa yang membuat Momo terdiam tadi.

"Orang itu?" tunjuk Toushiro.

Momo mengangguk, "Ya. Kau kenal mereka, Shiro-chan? Rasanya kita pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya...."

Toushiro mengerutkan otot keningnya, menautkan kedua alis tajamnya, "Siapa ya? Rasanya memang... Tapi dimana...?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama berpikir. Sama-sama merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang, yang terputus dari mata rantai ingatan mereka.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku lupa. Mungkin memang pernah...."

Momo berusaha mengingat lagi. Tapi rasanya susah sekali.

"Baiklah. Ayo," Momo menyambut uluran tangan Toushiro.

DUK!

"Aw!" rintih Momo. Seseorang telah menyenggol bahunya dengan keras, hingga ia hampir terjatuh. Untung Toushiro berhasil menahannya sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Hei! Kalau jalan lihat yang benar!" teriak Toushiro.

Orang yang dimaksud menoleh. Tatapan mata hijau itu begitu dingin, selaras dengan wajah pucat yang kontras dengan rambut hitamnya. Menggambarkan kalau ia adalah sosok dingin yang tak pernah takut dengan segala macam tatapan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Toushiro ciut.

"Maaf," jawab orang itu pelan, sejenak menatap mereka berdua. Namun dengan cepat ia berbalik dan pergi.

"Eh, Shiro-chan... Apa kita juga pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebelumnya?"

Toushiro diam.

"Yah, mungkin saja," jawan Toushiro datar, setelah menyisakan jeda waktu untuknya berpikir.

Momo lagi-lagi merenung....

"Hei, jangan melamun terus! Cepat! Kita masuk kafe itu. Akan kupesankan segelas cokelat panas. Kau tampak kedinginan," Toushiro menarik Momo masuk ke sebuah kafe bernuansa hitam dan putih di hadapan mereka.

Momo lagi-lagi memperhatikan warna cat kafe itu. Hitam dan putih!

Sudahlah. Ia tak mau terus-terusan dibuat pusing oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Malam ini terasa begitu membingungkan. Banyak hal yang ia lupakan, sepertinya.

Ia hanya tak tahu. Itu adalah hasil dari perjuangannya yang lumayan panjang selama beberapa waktu.

**xxx**

Semua yang hitam mengabur. Bergradasi hingga menjadi putih, dengan menyisakan jejak abu-abu sebagai ceceran dari memori yang terhapus.

Takdir memutar, mengembalikan kehidupan. Memutihkan kembali, menghapus memori, memurnikan kejahatan.

Hitam itu telah pudar.

Tapi tak juga putih murni.

Mereka kembali menjadi manusia. Namun manusia tak sepenuhnya putih, masih ada kehitaman yang mengisi batin. Tapi tak juga selalu hitam. Kelabu. Terkadang baik, tapi bisa juga jahat.

Tapi itulah yang membuang kerumitan yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Bersyukurlah karena kau diciptakan sebagai manusia. Karena kau masih bisa memutihkan hitam yang mewarnaimu. Karena jika kau hitam sepenuhnya, hanya ada dongeng yang bisa memutihkanmu, tak nyata.

**---XxXxXxXxX---**

Dongeng vampir. Berawal dari abu-abu, berlanjut hitam, putih menyusul, berujung abu-abu.

Kegelapan sempat menyelimuti, namun sempat diterangi oleh cahaya yang begitu cerah.

Tapi ia lebih memilih berada di tengah-tengah.

Vampir begitu jahat, Penjaga cahaya begitu membuatnya rindu akan kehidupannya yang biasa.

Sekarang ia adalah manusia. Tanpa ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya pada dirinya.

Dongeng cahaya dan kegelapan ini berakhir disini. Karena mereka telah berwujud manusia, tak gelap, namun tak juga putih sepenuhnya. Tak ada kerumitan tentang sisi hitam dan putih lagi, bukan?

**- ****Perfeito -**

Bah, sok pake bahasa Portugis pula saia ini... *pundung*

Mood-ku baru sembuh setelah mengerjakan fic ini... otakku mumet, jadi deh endingnya gaje plus kata-kata gak bisa dipahami yang keluar begitu aja!! Tuhaaan!! Sembuhkan diriku lebih cepat lagii!!!

Argh, talkshow kali ini ga ada, yukina ga rela nemenin aku ngejawab ripyu di ending gaje begini...

yukina : *nongol pake shunpo* OY! Aku ada disini!!

kazuka : ah, datang juga kau ya...

yukina : ah, setidaknya aku mau menemanimu yang sedang down begini, ayo semangat!! ingat bebekmu menunggu!!!

kazuka : alah, bebek. Dia mana peduli sama aku!!

yukina : optimis, bego!! Oke, ntar, keluh-kesahmu tampung aja disini! *nyodorin kantong plastik hitam*

kazuka : GILE! Lu kate gue mabok perjalanan?! Udah, bales ripyu aja!! Pertama dari **Ruki_ya**... ahahaha.... di beberapa bagian Toushiro emang kubikin rada antagonis, dia sebenarnya ga mau Momo lepas darinya... Yah, salah paham gitulah....

yukina : yosh! Dari **CursedCrystal**... nah, nee-chan nanya, katanya, kenapa kalo diceritamu, gigit sesama vampir?

kazuka : itu sebenarnya bukan gigit sesama vampir. Coba nee-chan teliti, itu kan pas Momo udah berubah jadi penjaga cahaya. Secara otomatis, seluruh darah vampirnya telah dimurnikan, hitam di pikirannya telah berubah menjadi putih.

yukina : nah, gitu maksud dari author tengik ini~

kazuka : *pundung* lalu **red-deimon-beta**... yah, maaf-maaf saja kalo Shiro kubikin rada jahat, ya itu tadi, dia over protektif sama Momo. Maaf ya, apdetnya rada telat, kamu tau sendiri kan masalahku....

yukina : berikutnya dari **Chizu Michiyo**....

kazuka : Hai Chizuuu~! *bahagia karena habis ketemu beneran* apa kabar? Nah, beneran kan, ada typo-nya... Mata saia gawat.... Oke, makasih koreksinya....

yukina : readers, mohon bantuannya lagi, ya, kalo ada typo lagi kasih tau. Author ini udah berapa lama ga ngetik jadi jarinya rada error... Dan dari **kurosaki momo "shicchi"**... makasih...

kazuka : makasih banyak.... *ngebungkuk hormat*

yukina : dari **Fusae Deguchi**....

kazuka : ga papa kok baru ripyu... nyantai aja.... makasih banyak ya....

yukina : the last! **Nazuna10**!!

kazuka : wah, avatarmu keren!! semangka!! Yay! wah, makasih banyak ya....

yukina : akhirnya kelar juga... ah... makasih banyak, semua~!

kazuka : makasih banyak, semua! Ripyuer, reader, silent reader, penyemangat saia, semuanya! Maaf kalo endingnya gaje, ada typo, kata-katanya ga dipahami, dan sedikit penjelasan nih....

Sebenernya, setelah Momo mendapatkan mutiara itu, hidupnya kembali normal, dengan setting seperti sebelum di Halloween Night (ingat, ini kan sekuel!) Kalo ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan (baca: bingung dengan keruwetan author ini) silahkan diripyu....

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? *puppy eyes highest stadium* **(?)


End file.
